1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus having a connection mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
The most significant difference between a portable computer and a traditional desktop lies in that a portable computer is light, slim, short and small so as to be easily carried by a user and the user can use the portable computer in various working circumstances.
In a portable computer with a 15″ or 17″ display, when the user unfolds the display to an opening angle, a host of the portable computer is stably disposed on a carrying surface. However, since the size of the display of the portable computer tends to increase and the weight of the display tends to increase, the opening angle tends to be restricted. Otherwise, the host is not stably disposed on the carrying surface such that the portable computer is over-turned.